mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
John Egbert/Dubiously Canon
In Pesterquest |planet = Land of Wind and Shade}}John Egbert first appears in Volume 1: 'Magic is Fucking Real'. In this route, the MSPA Reader attempts to befriend John, to varying degrees of success. This volume, being the first of Pesterquest, opens where Hiveswap Friendship Simulator left off, with MSPA Reader having their memories erased and gaining a limited version of retcon powers, by sticking their hand in the house juju, directly mirroring . In the route, MSPA Reader meets John at the beginning of Homestuck and prevents him from receiving his copy of SBURB, creating a new timeline where none of the events of Homestuck ever occurred, and wherein the rest of Pesterquest takes place. In the bad ending, John discovers the existence of the Meat Epilogue and becomes overwhelmed with the prospect of his future (most of which he completely misunderstands), while in the good ending, he befriends MSPA Reader and they build a Fort together on his bed. John is later seen in Volume 4, surprised when the reader teleports unexpectedly into his room. As it turns out, MSPA Reader has planned a sleepover with the beta kids, and brings John to get Rose and Dave. John actually compliments Rose's drawings, to which Rose becomes flustered about. Soon, John and his friends are all gathered in Jade's garden to commence their sleepover. He is last seen getting his nails done by Rose, oddly enough. It is assumed after this point that he and his friends are more close thanks to teleportation powers from both the reader and Becquerel allowing them to see each other in person. In Volume 5, he is seen alongside Dave when the reader and Karkat teleport over to Dave's house after a recent drone inspection. The reader is initially confused that he is over at Dave's house and not back at their respective homes, though Dave states that Bec sent the two over after the recent sleepover, and that John will return to his home shortly. He, along with Dave, notice the curled-up and confused troll lying on the floor, and after a bit of debate on whether aliens are real or not, they see that Karkat has escaped onto the roof. Karkat, Dave, and the reader talk on said roof while John waits in the living room, and eventually he is rejoined with the group as they bond with the classic case of gaming. Gallery JohnSternFatherlyDisapproval.png|John's first bad ending. JohnVagueExistentialCrisis.png|John's second bad ending. JohnVictory.png|John's good ending. jade_endcard_victory.png|John in Jade's good ending KarkatVictory.png|John in Karkat's good ending In The Homestuck Epilogues |title = Heir of Breath |age = born: April 13th, 1996 introduction: 23 Earth years end (meat): 23 Earth years (deceased) end (candy): 36 Earth years |relations = Jade Harley - Genetic sister Dave Strider - Brother-in-Law (Candy) Roxy Lalonde - Ex-wife (Candy) Harry Anderson Egbert - Son (Candy) |pesterlogs = (ch. 1) (ch. 2) (ch. 3) - Meat= (ch. 1) (ch. 4) (ch. 6) (ch. 8) (ch. 11) (ch. 15) (ch. 18) (ch. 22) (ch. 24) (ch. 28) (ch. 31) (ch. 33) (ch. 35) - Candy= (ch. 1) (ch. 2) (ch. 7) (ch. 10) (ch. 11) (ch. 15) (ch. 16) (ch. 17) (ch. 20) (ch. 21) (ch. 22) (ch. 23) (ch. 24) (ch. 27) (ch. 28) (ch. 31) (ch. 32) (ch. 33) (ch. 34) (ch. 36) (ch. 38) }} }} :From the reader's point of view, John's story in ''The Homestuck Epilogues picks up from where his Canon biography ended.'' John is one of the main characters in The Homestuck Epilogues. After arriving on Earth C, John began having prophetic dreams about 's destruction of the Furthest Ring and the ghost army being sucked into the Green Sun's black hole. He seeks Rose's advice, and she tells him of her transformation into her Ultimate Self and a new understanding of what is canon, albeit he does not entirely absorb the knowledge. Then, as to ensure the canoncity of this timeline, Rose advises him to travel back and defeat once and for all. As he departs from the apartment, Roxy and Calliope invite John for a picnic in the Carapace Kingdom where they reside. They are evidently hesitant about John's mission from Rose, avoiding the topic with pleasantries regarding Rose's health, their individual social lives, and Roxy's relationship with Calliope, yet John feels only more awkward about the situation. John is surprised to learn from Calliope that he actually has a choice in the matter, rather than being necessarily forced to go face . Upon the offer of meat or candy, his choice influences whether he does or does not fight , inevitably causing the timeline split. Meat = John chooses to eat the exotic, raw meat, and sloppily at that. As John looks at the blood on his hands from the meal, he is reminded how much contempt he has for and his many crimes, resolving to go back into canon and fight him. Roxy looks disappointed, but they and Calliope pack up and leave before John can properly say goodbye. He returns to the salamander village, writes a note to Roxy and then the rest of his 10 closest friends, and zaps back into canon. |-|Candy = In Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon - God Tier ▾= - Hood Down= }}}}}} |caption = |title = Heir of Breath |age = born: April 13th, 1996 introduction: 23 Earth years end (meat): 23 Earth years (deceased) end (candy): 36 Earth years |relations = Jade Harley - Genetic sister Dave Strider - Brother-in-Law (Candy) Roxy Lalonde - Ex-wife (Candy) Harry Anderson Egbert - Son (Candy) |pesterlogs = - Meat= - Candy= }} }} :From the reader's point of view, John's story in ''Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon picks up from the two timelines where The Homestuck Epilogues left off.'' Meat = |-|Candy = In other media MSPA Snapchat John appears dressed as Candy Corn Vampire Problem Sleuth for Halloween, and a carapacian is seen dressed up as John for the costume contest. John later poses with , , and in their costumes. ''Paradox Space'' ; John wakes up and lazily goes about his morning routine - brushing his teeth, applying pixellated hair gel, and putting on his glasses. As he exits the bathroom, we see Dad walking away. John steps into a cake and, after rolling his eyes, blows out the candles. The Paradox Space title card is shown. ; During his birthday party at the zoo, John is running away from something in a hurry. He comes across Dave and tells him that he witnessed monkey-on-monkey knife violence. Dave criticizes John for his supposedly false and story with cliche random elements, and walks away fuming. John picks up the present Dave dropped and walks away, also upset. He returns to the monkey cage to see the smaller monkey dead and bleeding on the floor, and John looks disturbed and worried as the other monkeys make eye contact and shush him. ; ; ; ; Category:Dubiously Canon subpages Category:Pesterquest characters Category:Epilogues characters